All's Fair in Potter and Black
by Cafire
Summary: James and Sirius are twins but were sent to different schools, Hogwarts and Durmstrang. Set in their 7th year when Sirius starts Hogwarts. Lily and James are dating and there are lots of love triangles. Definitly AU and just an idea that came into my head


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters**_

This is my first try at this kind of thing and it's just an idea that came into my head I would love some reviews with thoughts on how I could improve etc.

**Alls Fair in Potter and Black**

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans groaned and turned over trying to block out the insistent noise of her wake up bell. The other girls in her dorm were starting to move as well with equal amount of complaining. Slowly but surely the seventh year girls managed to get their robes on.

"I really do hate Mondays", grumbled Lily under her breath as she put the finishing touches to her make up, "What sick twisted person puts double History of Magic first thing on a Monday?"

One of her best friends, Elizabeth, blanched at the thought. "Great! Thanks Lily! I'd almost forgotten about that. Hmmm... maybe I could pull a sickie..."

"Yeah, sure go ahead, then you can go explain what's wrong with you to Madam Pomfrey", laughed Lily.

"Ok maybe it'll just be easier to fall asleep in class", sighed Elizabeth reluctantly," Speaking of falling asleep, what time did you finally get to bed at last night, hmm?"

Lily blushed, "Emm, about oneish", she said sheepishly.

"Honestly I have no idea what you see in that boy", said Elizabeth rolling her eyes, "If ask me he's still the same stuck up snob he was when he was nine, a leopard does not change his spots. Trust me it will all end in tears"

"I love the confidence you have in my relationship. Just because he stole your toy broom doesn't mean he's still a brat. Anyway it was probably Sirius who told him to do it". Lily was tired of this conversation at this stage, having had to repeat it nearly every day for the last year.

No matter how much she tried she couldn't seem to get her best friends and her boyfriend to see eye to eye. Elizabeth and James had grown up next door to each other. James' twin brother, Sirius, had lived with James until their parents broke up when they were ten. Mrs. Potter, now Ms. Black, had insisted on sending Sirius to Durmstrang while Mr. Potter sent James to Hogwarts. As far as Elizabeth was concerned the two separated was a blessing, although she was always a little disappointed that it was James who had been sent to Hogwarts and not Sirius. Lily had never met Sirius but had heard of enough about him from Elizabeth and James to have a pretty good idea about him. James was really more serious one, if you could call it serious, on the other hand Sirius would be more of a troublemaker. However both could be equally mischievous and with the combination of the Potter and Black looks they were popular wherever they went.

When James had first met Lily on the Hogwarts Express he had been enchanted. He had never met a girl like her and so used was he to getting what he wanted that when Lily ignored all of his advances he had been in shock for almost a week. Elizabeth had so been delighted at this deflation of Potter's ego that she immediately became friends with Lily. Over the years James tried again and again to win Lily over and it wasn't until they were in their sixth year that Lily started to like James. When she finally admitted this to James both him and Elizabeth were in shock for a week. Since then they had been going strong, much to Elizabeth's disgust. However she cared more about her friend's happiness than childhood grudges so at least tried to keep it civil when they were together.

The two girls headed down the stairs to be greeted by James in the common room.

"Good morning ladies!" James greeted them cheerfully.

Lily looked at him with a look of shock on her face," How in Merlin's name are you so cheerful? I'm wrecked!"

"Ah my dear, it's the anticipation of spending the next two classes in blissful slumber, to the ever lovely sound of Professor Binns", said James and with that he bounced towards the portrait hole.

"Yeah, quite a catch you've got there. Congratulations he's all yours!" Lily gave her friend a shove as both started giggling following the skipping Potter to the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they entered they bumped into Severus. Severus was Lily's oldest friend as they had grown up together and he had shown muggle-born Lily that she was a witch. Elizabeth had been initially wary of Severus because he was a Slytherin and as a Gryffindor she felt it was her duty to hate all Slytherins, but after few months, and Lily giving out to her, she relaxed a bit and now counted him as a good friend.

"Morning Sev!" Lily received a grunt in return.

"Well aren't we cheerful this morning, didn't they turn on the heating in the dungeons?" Elizabeth teased as they walked in.

"I'm just looking forward to a nice nap in History of Magic. Really Lil I don't know why I let you convince me to do it. Seriously it has to be the most boring subject ever created", Severus stifled a yawn even thinking about it.

"Hey! You guys shouldn't be sleeping in class anyway; we've got NEWTs at the end of the year. We should be taking advantage of all our classes, not falling asleep and anyway…"

"Ooo look out Sev she's got her Head Girl look on", Elizabeth cut in quickly to avoid another lecture. Severus grinned as he went over to the Slytherin table. The girls slid in beside James who appeared to be already on his second plate of bacon and eggs.

"My, my aren't we hungry this morning? One would think you hadn't eaten in days", said Elizabeth coolly reaching for some toast.

Lily shot her friend a look.

"Well you know darling Lillibet I'm a growing boy I need my strength", James grinned at Elizabeth's glare. He knew she hated his childhood nickname for her, fortunately for James at that moment the post arrived. An impressive looking envelope landed on James' plate bearing the Black seal. James tore open the letter from his mother, after a few seconds a smile spread across his face. The two girls eyed him curiously, Elizabeth a little apprehensively, to her a happy James Potter was never a good thing.

"Well?" asked Lily enquiringly.

"It's Sirius, he's finally convinced mother that he's not into the whole evil Durmstrang isn't him. He's coming here to do his NEWTs, it's all been arranged with Dumbledore. He's going to be in Gryffindor because it would be easier if I'm there, anyway there's an extra bed after Pettigrew dropped out last year. He's arriving tomorrow, isn't that great?" James looked like he could practically dance for joy.

Elizabeth looked like she was about to pass out, "You mean there's going to be two of you?" she asked faintly.

"Yup it's going to be just like the old days Lillibet, I can't wait can you? Well if you don't mind ladies I think I've got history class to get to," getting up he kissed Lily on the forehead," Remus is going to love this!" and with that for the second time the girls watched their distinguished Head Boy skip out of the room.

"Great as if NEWTs weren't enough now there's going to be the two of them running around the place, maybe I should have pulled a sickie", Elizabeth grumbled as she buttered her toast. It was Lily could do not to laugh at the expression on her friend's face.


End file.
